Voodoo Magic
by JRennerFan
Summary: 23 year old Taja has a gift, one she's been told of but never thought it to be true until she meets a ghost from WW1. Nicholls/OC, modern.
1. Prologue

**WARHORSE**

**Prologue**

_Taja's mom was a Voodoo witch, so in other words she was crazy. _

_Her mother was convinced that Taja was destined for a great purpose but so far the only thing that was "great" about her was her voice. _

_If only she wasn't shy about it she'd be the most popular girl in school. But she was shy and a nerd basically. _

_High School was brutal; Moxie Fae hated her guts so by default everyone else did to. Everyone except Cindy, a cheerleader gone Goth and complete outcast like Taja, her best and only friend. _

_Life was hard and Taja never felt special or magical like my mom insisted she was and not in the normal mother loving way but in the creepy and unrealistic Voodoo one. _

_She wished her dad was alive and didn't have just an old good luck charm from WW1 to remember him by. Day in and day out she prayed for a sign that he was there and listening but nothing ever came. _

_O__nly her mother telling me promises of the bounteous gifts Taja possessed. _

_What a joke, and Taja was the punch line._

**Sorry it's so short and kind of really stupid sounding! Next chapter will be sooooo much better than this promise!**

**:{D**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARHORSE**

**Chapter 1**

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling, another long and disappointing day.

Another rejection letter from yet another publishing company, a girl could only take so much before it became so much. Then, if that wasn't enough, there was that voice that kept trying to talk to me.

Yeah, I think I've gone bonkers.

Almost continually there's a man's voice talking to me, but no man anywhere in sight.

He keeps telling me to set him free, trying to get me to talk to him, but I figure if I ignore him long enough he'll go away. It's been two months with no progress so far on that plan.

_Please just talk to me, I'm so lonely,_ he said again, the desperation nearly breaking my heart.

"Are you real?" I ask before I can stop myself.

_Yes._

"How do I know for sure? How do I know I'm just not off my rocker?" A pause.

_If you can free me I can show you,_ he offered.

I sighed, "Free you how exactly? And maybe more importantly from what? Why?"

The voice chuckled deeply, _the coin around your neck; I've been stuck in here for longer than I can remember. _

Looking down at the coin in question I fiddled with it, staring at the edges. Yep, its official I'm nuts. "This is my father's coin," I tell him.

_But it used to be mine. _

The once smooth silver coin had been rusted in some places, but the distinct picture of a man riding a horse could be made out still.

"How do I get you out of it?" I wondered. Break it? Not a snowball's chance in a volcano.

_Just will it, and it will be done,_ he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How's that possible?"

_Trust me, I mean you no harm. _

I nodded, here goes nothing. Closing my eyes I imagined the coin snapping in half and a man stepping out of it, I saw it clearly and wished deeply it would come true that easily.

I _needed_ to meet this stranger that had been so constant, always whispering in my ear. Hoping beyond hope I slowly opened my eyes cautiously.

There, wearing an old WW1 uniform stood the best-looking man I'd ever laid eyes on.

Wow, I thought before promptly passing out.

**Sorry that it's so short and kinda cheesey, it just seemed like a good place to stop. Tell me what you thought!**

**:{D**


	3. Chapter 2

**WAR HORSE**

**Chapter 2**

My eyes peeled themselves open to reveal a tall and leanly muscled man with curls of blond hair, shockingly green eyes, and defined features. To put it simply, he was completely and utterly hot.

"Hi," I choked out sheepishly smiling the tiniest of smiles. The man gave me a 1000 watt smile in return.

"I'm so relived you're alright miss! When I saw you collapse I feared something terrible had happened!" he exclaimed.

I nodded weakly, fresh out of words. We continued studied each other in awkward silence until I blurted, "Who the heck are you?"

The man looked slightly taken aback by my blatant question but cleared his throat and replied with a small flourish, "Captain James Nicholls at your service."

I rolled my eyes at his response, "That wasn't my question. I asked you who you were, not your name. A name is but a title."

He chuckled, "Someone should quote you on that." Despite myself, a small laugh escaped between my lips.

"I'm 25 years of age, my mother name is Sally Nicholls, my father died when I was baby, I have two younger sisters who tormented me daily until I enlisted, I love horses with a passion, I rode the most fabulous and lively horse named Joey who ran faster than lightening when I died. Shot by a Nazi machine gun. Is that enough to satisfy you miss?" he inquired.

I tilted my head up at him before rising from the bed, "For now."

Grabbing my jacket I moved to the kitchen the Captain trailing behind me as I did.

A look in the mirror revealed my crazed curly brown hair that desperately needed to be tied back, and tan skin that longed to be outside again if only the weather would permit it.

After finding a scrunchy and detaining my rouge locks, I went about my usual morning ritual. Cup of hot chocolate, chocolate chip waffles, and turning on the TV to watch whichever soccer game was on **(AN/They're in England and British and all but I'm an American so…) **all the while aware of the eyes lingering on the back of my head.

"If you have a question, just say it," I informed him, hearing a poorly concealed jump at the sound of my voice. He cleared his throat noisily before replying.

"You have a ghost in your house, yet you don't seem at all concerned by it. Why is that exactly?" he wondered, truly lost.

I sighed and turned to him, "Look Captain-"

"James."

"Look James-"

"Jim."

"For heaven sakes listen! Since I was a baby I've been told by my Voodoo crazed mother that I've the ability to talk and see ghosts. Now, twenty-three years later here you are, a ghost. Yes, it's strange but growing up with a mom like mine was too. Maybe I'm not crazy, but I'm not going to allow you or any of this stop me from living me life. So if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work or else I'll be late."

**Thought and suggestions **_**please!**_

**:{D**


	4. Chapter 3

**WAR HORSE**

**Chapter 3**

I walked back to my room and felt Jim trailing behind.

Stopping at the door I rounded on him sharply, "I have to change so if you could patiently wait _outside,_ I'd appreciate it very much thank you."

Jim blushed a red so deep I didn't think it was possible for a dead man while his head shook like a bobble head.

After throwing on some jeans, t-shirt, sneakers, and leather jacket, I grabbed my messenger bag, stuffing it full with my laptop, notebook, and other materials.

Then I touched my father's coin for luck and walked back outside where Jim was still patiently waiting for my return.

He looked at my clothes oddly. "Your time dresses quite strangely," Jim informed me perplexed.

I laughed amused, "You don't know the _half_ of it Cap. I've got to go, are you going to tag along or not?"

He smiled that brighter than the sun smile and nodded happily. "Now, some things you need to know, we're taking my car alright?" Another nod. "Also, my shift at the diner is going to take several hours then later I've got some quick errands to run so we'll be out for a long time. Then I need to be back at work for the afternoon shift. Are you getting all this?"

"I think I've got it, thank you very much," Jim's smile got even wider if it possible. I smiled back and hurried out and locked the door behind us.

"If I'm late again my boss was going to kill me..." I stopped short and glanced at Jim. "Bad choice of words, my bad."

"That's quite alright Taja," he replied polite as always. A thought then popped up in my mind as we got in the car.

"Other people can't see you can they?" I asked, what would my boss, Fred, think if he say a man in a WW2 **(AN/I was corrected that it was not WW1 and they didn't have machine guns but history isn't my thing and I didn't know what gun they had in the movie, my bad.) **uniform showed up in the diner?

I pulled out of the parking lot, nervous when Jim didn't answer but looked thoughtfully and curiously out the window.

"Jim?" I questioned when he didn't answer.

"Sorry? Oh yes, my apologies. I do not think anyone will since only you could hear me, maybe only you can see me."

"Maybe isn't a reassuring word," I pointed out, the beginnings of a knot twisting in my belly.

Jim shook his head in agreement, "No, it's not, but it's the best I have to offer you Taja."

I sighed; this was going to be such a long day I could just feel it.

**Thank you so much Phantom's Ange, Audrey, cailinbeag, Frostivy, and Decepticon-silverstreak for your reviews!**

**:{D**


End file.
